


Topi Fedora dan Kacamata

by antahberantah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Confusion, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah
Summary: Malam itu hujan badai, tetapi Levi tidak peduli. Ia tetap pergi menuju bar remang di pinggir kota. Ia mau minum-minum, ia mau bersenang-senang. Ya, ya, seharusnya benar begitu.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 4





	Topi Fedora dan Kacamata

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Attack on Titan sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Titik-titik air itu tanpa ampun terus menghantami bumi dalam jumlah yang besar. Cahaya patah-patah menari-nari di langit, berpendar cepat sesaat sebelum akhirnya lenyap, muncul lagi, lenyap lagi, begitu terus. Guntur menggelegar dahsyat, buat anak-anak kecil sembunyi ketakutan di balik selimut. Lagit gelap, awan hitam menelan sang rembulan. Sungguh malam yang mengerikan.

Akan tetapi, Levi tidak peduli. Meski angin berhembus sedemikian kencang, meski payung yang dibawanya hampir-hampir terbang, meski air mulai meluber keluar dari got-got di pinggir jalan, Levi tetap tidak peduli. Tujuannya hanya satu, yakni menapakkan kaki di bar pinggir kota yang remang dan sepi pengunjung. Peduli setan dengan hujan dan amukan badai sekarang ini, Levi mau minum-minum.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu bar, Levi segera melempar asal payungnya ke rak payung, sengaja tidak dikuncupkan lebih dulu, merepotkan, pikirnya. Levi berjalan mendekati _counter bar_ , ada tiga kursi di depannya, dua di antaranya sudah terisi oleh kawan-kawan Levi—Erwin dan Hanji. Levi duduk di kursi tengah, satu-satunya kursi depan _counter bar_ yang masih tersisa.

“Seperti biasa, tiga gelas bir ukuran besar,” ujar Levi kepada bartender di depannya, ia paham betul bahwa dua temannya tidak akan memesan sebelum ia datang. Selalu, selalu begitu.

Bartender mengangguk dan mulai bekerja menyajikan minuman. Levi menemukan dirinya sibuk mengawang sekitar. Bar malam ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. Lampu neon warna kuning bergoyang-goyang pelan tertiup angin kencang. Gelas-gelas bening yang bersih berjajar, kompak memantulkan cahaya lampu yang remang. Meski badai mengamuk di luar sana, bar ini tetap menyajikan ketenangan.

Levi mau meresapi setiap sudut bar ini. Boleh dibilang ia rindu. Sudah satu bulan ia tidak menapakkan kaki ke bar remang di pinggiran kota ini. Ada banyak, banyak sekali kasus yang menyita waktu dan pikirannya. Levi rasa, gajinya sebagai detektif sangat tidak seimbang dengan banyaknya kasus yang harus ia tangani. Belum lagi atasan yang selalu buat perkara, belum lagi tetangganya yang berisik bukan main.

Lalu, lalu, apa lagi? Levi lupa, tidak ingat. Terlalu banyak hal yang keluar masuk pikirannya. Levi lelah, muak. Malam ini, ia ingin minum-minum, ia mau bergembira.

“Hei, Levi, wajahmu itu sudah kusut, jangan terus ditekuk begitu, nanti tambah kusut!” tutur Hanji, sejenak kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Namun, Hanji adalah Hanji, manusia yang satu itu tidak pernah benar-benar waras.

“Mukaku memang sengaja kutekuk, biar bisa menyaingi proposal penelitianmu yang kau tekuk-tekuk karena ditolak untuk didanai,” tukas Levi. Hanji menjerit tidak terima.

“Kutebak, lagi-lagi masalah dengan atasanmu?” Kali ini Erwin bersuara, senyum miring terukir tipis di wajahnya, seolah-olah sudah memprediksi masalah Levi. Erwin memang sialan. Sialan, karena ia selalu benar.

“HAHAHA, masalahmu klise sekali, Levi!” goda Hanji. Levi hanya memutar bola mata. Ia ke sini mau senang-senang, bukannya bahas pekerjaan.

“Bahaslah sesuatu yang lain, aku muak dengan pekerjaan, sialan,” gumam Levi, segelas bir yang telah diletakkan bartender di depannya langsung ditenggak rakus.

“Hmmm, apa ya?” Hanji mengelus-elus dagu, “bagaimana kalau tentang kematian? Menurutmu, orang-orang yang mati itu akan ke mana?”

“Aku terkejut dengan topik pilihanmu kali ini, Hanji,” ucap Erwin, ia pun, sama seperti Levi, mulai menenggak birnya.

Levi diam-diam menyetujui perkataan Erwin. Tidak biasanya Hanji memilih topik yang seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan memilih percakapan yang bahkan lebih absurd, seperti kura-kura terbang, gajah di dalam tanah, kota terpencil yang hanya diisi alien, dan hal aneh lainnya.

“Entahlah, ada yang bilang orang mati menuju surga atau neraka, ada yang bilang mereka menetap di dalam kubur, menunggu dibangkitkan, ada juga yang bilang kalau mereka dihidupkan kembali sebagai makhluk yang sama sekali lain. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu,” jelas Erwin panjang lebar.

Dari mereka bertiga, Erwin memang yang bisa dikatakan paling rasional, tapi Levi tidak akan menyebutnya waras. Laki-laki itu terlalu berambisi dengan pekerjaannya sebagai jaksa, sama seperti Hanji, ia pun tidak benar-benar waras.

“Eh, apa-apaan kau itu Erwin, tidak ada opinimu sendiri dalam kalimatmu tadi!” Protes Hanji. Erwin hanya tertawa.

“Kalau menurutku,” Hanji memajukan badannya, tangannya menghentak meja counter bar pelan, “manusia mati jadi hantu! Bukannya menyenangkan? Kau bisa menakut-nakuti orang dengan wujud seram!” Lagi-lagi Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan lagi-lagi, Levi tak mengerti di mana letak jenakanya.

“Kalau kau? Menurutmu, ke mana manusia setelah mati, Levi?” tanya Erwin.

Levi tidak langsung menjawab, ia sibuk menenggak bir dan memandangi meja counter bar. Di atas meja, ada topi fedora yang selalu di bawa Erwin. Di sampingnya, ada kacamata Hanji, kacanya pecah dan gosong. Levi tidak tahu kenapa, barangkali terbakar saat Hanji melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen anehnya.

“Setelah mati manusia tidak ke mana-mana. Mereka membusuk, jadi makanan belatung dan burung gagak,” jawab Levi.

“Gyaaagh, kau ini suram sekali ya, Levi, sama sekali tidak berubah,” Hanji menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke permukaan meja, frustrasi dengan jawaban Levi.

Menit-menit selanjutnya diisi dengan obrolan-obrolan random. Erwin mengeluhkan korupsi di bidang hukum yang semakin menjadi-jadi, tidak ada hakim yang benar-benar adil, tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya. Hanji, di sisi lain, semangat menyumpahi pihak-pihak berwenang karena terus menolak proposal penelitiannya. Dalam argumen Hanji, penelitian-penelitiannya itu perlu dilakukan untuk mengeksplor lebih jauh isi dunia.

Levi lebih banyak diam, sesekali menyahuti. Apa ia bilang, Levi ke sini bukan untuk membahas pekerjannya, ia ke sini untuk bersenang-senang. Ia ke sini untuk minum-minum. Ah, bicara mengenai minum, gelas besar milik Levi telah kosong.

“Hei, bartender, beri aku satu gelas bir lagi,” ucap Levi kepada bartender.

“Eh? Apakah tuan yakin?” Bartender menatapnya kebingungan. Levi balik menatap dengan ekspresi yang sama.

“Ya, tentu saja, kenapa juga aku tidak yakin dengan pesananku?” Levi mendecih, “aku belum semabuk itu.”

“Tapi tuan, masih ada dua gelas penuh yang belum tuan minum,” ujar si bartender.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkinkah bartender ini sudah gila? Mana mungkin Levi minum bir dari gelas milik kawannya. Sangat tidak higienis.

“Apa kau buta? Dua gelas itu milik kawanku,” tukas Levi tajam.

“Eh? Tapi …, tuan hanya sendirian di sini …”

Levi mengerjap. Satu kali. Dua kali.

Levi menoleh ke kanan, kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Tidak ada Erwin di sampingnya. Kemudian, sekelebat ingatan datang menyusup masuk. Samar-samar Levi mengingat kabar kematian. Ada seseorang yang mati ditembak salah satu pengikut politisi. Ada seseorang yang mati, tapi … tapi siapa?

Levi menoleh ke kiri, lagi-lagi kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Tidak ada Hanji dan tawa anehnya. Kemudian, sekelebat memori hinggap kembali. Lagi-lagi kabar kematian. Seseorang mati karena kebakaran dahsyat di laboratorium kimia. Tapi … tapi siapa?

Levi mengerjap. Satu kali. Dua kali.

Ia kembali menatap bertender di depannya, “Ah, benar juga. Mereka sudah mati.”

Namun, kalau mereka sudah mati, lalu, siapa yang membawa topi fedora milik Erwin dan kacamata Hanji ke bar remang di pinggir kota ini?

Levi mendadak teringat akan payung yang sengaja tidak dikuncupkannya. Bukan, bukan karena merepotkan. Levi tidak menguncupkannya karena sebelah tangannya _penuh_ membawa _sesuatu_. Levi juga teringat kembali akan tujuannya kemari. Bukan, bukan untuk minum dan bersenang-senang. Levi ke sini untuk berduka dan berkabung.

“Ah, ya ya, benar juga,” gumam Levi, entah kepada siapa.

Levi mengeluarkan uang dari saku celana, meletakkannya di depan bartender. Badai masih mengamuk di luar sana. Namun, sama dengan ketidakpeduliannya saat datang ke bar remang di pinggir kota, Levi juga sama tidak pedulinya keluar dari tempat ini. Levi berdiri, berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu. Ia tidak mengambil payung _hitam_ miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Levi bertanya, mungkin kepada bartender, mungkin kepada hujan, petir, atau barangkali angin.

“Hei, apa kau tahu ke mana perginya manusia setelah mati?”

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf apabila terdapat typo(s) yang luput dari koreksi. Terima kasih sudah membaca <3


End file.
